Lords of Middle Earth & Narnia
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch
1. The Lords of Middle Earth & Narnia

_This is totally AU as I've not read Narnia (only watched a few episodes of the old series when I was a kid and the 2 movies) and it has been ages since I've read LoTR I've forgotten about it. This has been playing in my mind for so long but I'm so lazy that all I want to do is just snippets of a story. Not in proper order too.._

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA**

"You!"

Mablung glared at the familiar-looking youth standing in front of the council before looking at Faramir who was staring at the two strangers as intently as he was before. Mablung knew that his friend was ready to draw their swords as he was, if the strangers were to show any signs of attacking. Only their King seemed content to sit on his chair next to the elf-king, aware but full of trust that nothing untoward will happen.

"Be at peace, my friends, for they mean no harm," Elrond explained, "They have wandered far to seek and offer aid in our fight against the danger that has arrived in Middle Earth for they too have their kingdom they wish to protect."

"A kingdom? Pray tell what land do you hail from that gives you leave to break into our cells, take away a prisoner to be held trial and escaping with him," Mablung growled, ignoring the light touch from Faramir that warns him to keep his temper in check in front of their Sire and the rest of the council. "And after Sauron, how are we to know that you are not with the Witch instead?"

Elrond arched an eyebrow. "They are friends, Captain, as I do not allow foes into Rivendell so easily."  
Mablung looked chastised for a moment but there was still the matter of the runaway crime.

The older of the two strangers glanced at his friend who was silent beside him before laying his hand above his heart in a placating gesture. "It was an embarassing act of desperation but we had no other way. We wanted to remain unobtrusive and remain so until our task is done but as we can see, we have been found just the same. I will pay for the prisoner's fee and the crime for breaking in your hold and escaping with the prisoner-"

"Is mine to bear," the dark-haired youth spoke up, cutting off his companion with a surprising note of authority in his voice that Mablung would not have expected from someone so young. Especially since it made the captain nearly stand to attention as if it was his King or Steward who spoke instead.  
"He is my kin so I take responsibility for his disrespect and mine. I apologise that-"

"It is not so easy to-"  
This time Faramir managed to cut off what Mablung wanted to say by gripping the man's arm with a firm and warning hold and before he can begin to argue with the Steward, he heard Elrond ask Aragorn, "What crime did the young man's kin commit?"

Aragorn barely managed to hide his smile, "He stole bread from a stall and a brash young soldier thought that he has leave to throw the thief into a cell rather than cuff him on the ear and send him away. Captain Mablung was about to let him go when he found out that the child has already escaped and more so three of his seasoned men knocked unconcious or incapacitated in the incident."

Mablung gritted his teeth and shame warmed the skin under his beard once more. Damned if the young man showed arrogance now but when he looked, the dark-haired youth was looking at the two conversing kings before quietly stepping forward, "Again, my apologies."

"Apology accepted," Aragorn said, waving his hand lightly and giving the two young men an encouraging smile. "I am King Elessar of Gondor, king of the castle you already broke into. You have not introduced yourself."

The golden-haired man stepped forward this time and gave Aragorn a slight bow. "I am Caspian the Tenth. King of Narnia."

The elf king and the king of Gonder stood up and bowed in return, greeting the Caspian as one would to a king.

"And this-"

"Edmund. Edmund the Just. King of Narnia," the young man said, "Confusing, I know."

**-------- **

_Author's note: Aha. So as you can see here the elves have not packed up and left Rivendell to sail the Seas... And Edmund's kin would of course be Eustace :)_


	2. The Shadows of A Traitor

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA (The Shadows of a Traitor)**

"Anduril, Flame of the West."

Aragorn turned towards the young king, amazed from where he knew the name as he sheathed his sword back.

The former Ranger nodded. Edmund walked up to him and asked, "May I?"

After a brief hesitation, Aragorn handed the young man his sword and Edmund accepted the weapon with care before he fully pulled the sword out of the scabbard. Aragorn heard the other king give a murmur of appreciation. "Beautiful," Edmund commented, giving the sword back to Aragorn, "It is truly a weapon fit for victory."

The non-response from Aragorn as he re-sheathed the blade made Edmund pause. "What troubles you among this fair dwelling of the elves. I thought Narnia was incomparable but Rivendell is as fair."

"Rivendell is indeed fair and I am but fortunate to be raised among the folk here. But its serenity gives me time to remember..."

Edmund leaned against the seemingly fragile but stable handhold of the walkway they were standing on and waited.

"Remember where I come from," Aragorn said after a moment.

"Being Isildur's heir," Edmund guessed.

Aragorn gave a rueful chuckle. "You are indeed learned, Edmund."

Edmund grinned. "Not so much as learned than being able to read through Rinvendell's collection of scrolls and books in the time I've been here. I have an interest in history."

A quiet moment of thought settled between the two of them before Edmund made a sound of clearing his throat. "You may have said this to yourself and hear people beloved say this to you that you are not Isildur, your father. But you have yet to believe it. Maybe it is because you do not understand him yet."

Aragorn looked at Edmund, hinting that he continue.

"You wonder about what happened in the battle that made him turn his back on his allies and you wonder if you would have done the same if you were in his stead. You relive the moment where he succumbed as a king. Why could you not make alive the moment where Isildur lives as a husband and father? He has fallen but his blood lives on to reign on the Earth of Men. I can imagine that as a father, Isildur would be proud to have a man greater than him as his son. Do you have a son, Aragorn? What is his name?"

"Eldarion," Aragorn replied, a warm look softening his features.

"If you have done what Isildur had done, tempted and fallen, what would you have wished on Eldarion?"

"To forgive me and live to be a better man than I." Aragorn turned his face away, embarassed and strangely settled all at once. With a smile he told Edmund, "You are wise and just, King Edmund."

Edmund pushed himself upright and straightened up his tunic as if to leave, "A traitor I was to my brother and sisters and they have forgiven me as instantly as Aslan did and crowned me king. I atoned my sins by being a good king, a just king, and there was never a moment where my brother and sisters would hurt me with the memory of my betrayal. If you remind yourself more on Isildur's betrayal than how much he loves you, all you are doing is hurting yourself and the memory of your father. Live, King Elessar of Gondor, as how your father wishes you to live and you will."

**-------**

_**Authors note: Uhmm... I think this could be a start of Edmund-centric snippets. Maybe...**_


	3. Magical Creatures

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA (Magical Creatures)**

"Is anything the matter, Queen Lucy?"

The young queen gave a small gasp of surprise, her hair flying in a soft arc as she she twirled around to face the prince of Mirkwood who was looking at her in curiosity.

"Oh, it's... it's nothing... really..." Lucy mumbled, shuffling her feet on the mossy ground.

When Legolas heard the disappointment in her voice behind the shyness he pressed, "Something troubles you, Your Majesty?"

"Just Lucy, please," Lucy insisted as she turned back around to the tree that she was looking at earlier. Slowly, she lifted her hand up to the trunk and pressed her palm on the bark, in deep thought again.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"I thought that, well, in a place like Rivendell, I would have thought that the trees would sing and dance."

The elf-prince blinked at her in confusion. "Why would they sing and dance?"

"Because they are happy," Lucy replied, caressing the bark with the her hands as if petting it would submit the tree to her will. "They do in Narnia. Well, used to, anyway when we first ruled."

"Did they?" Legolas smiled. "They must be really happy then, in your rule."

"The Golden Age they called it." Lucy sighed in reminiscence. "Where the trees dance and the animals talk. Now only a few animals do. The rest has gone to become wild."

The elf's voice held a note of amazement. "Talking animals? How magical!"

"Oh, but Middle Earth is wonderful as well! We don't have elves in Narnia! Much less in England!"

"I am happy that my kind pleases you." Legolas laughed. "Well, Lucy, maybe we can pass by Fanghorn forest and see whether we can find you some talking trees."

The queen smiled in delight. "Talking trees?! Oh, please, can we?"

"Though I've heard from some friends that Treebeard, the Ent can talk your ear off," the elf warned her with a grin.

"Ent?"

"The Ents are a race of trees that can walk and talk. They are very old."

"Oh," Lucy said, "Would he want to sing and dance with me since he is very old?"

"You can ask." Legolas chuckled. "Come, Lucy, it's time to dine."

Lucy nodded and with one last pat on the tree, she followed the elf-prince to where the council has already begun to gather for dinner.


	4. In The Mirror of His Soul

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA (In The Mirror of His Soul)**

The two pair of eyes looked at him so deeply that he felt like they were peering into his soul and mind. Edmund could not help but shiver yet he kept his dark eyes trained at the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

"You are old, but not and yet you are also in between," Celeborn mused, "Elrond has sent word of this but did not fully explain what it means. Tell us, King Edmund of Narnia, of this strangeness in you."

Edmund swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth. He did not know how to start at first, aware that the rest of the entourage that had set out from Rivendell including Caspian was also looking at him, waiting for an answer. Lucy only spared a quick glance at him before she continued to stare at Galadriel's enchanting beauty.

"I was 10 years of age when my brother, sisters and I came to Narnia," Edmund began slowly, "Fifteen years we ruled Narnia before we were drawn back to England, our birth country. Somehow, time is different there and we changed back to our age when we left there last. One year have passed when we were called back to Narnia but 1300 years have gone by there. Caspian joined our kingship and we left Narnia again only to return when Aslan wills it. All the times we travelled between the two worlds our age changes and soon we start to lose the importance of it. In Narnia we are ancient. In England we are children. But our age is how long we have actually lived up until now."

"And you are still human," Galadriel spoke, her voice melodious but its deepness reverberating. She sounded as old as Aslan but lacks the indulgence of time that comes with age. Where Aslan seemed to know all, Galadriel still held a hint of curiosity. Where Aslan was ancient, she was ageless.  
"You have a myriad of feelings and memories, and as the race of men are wont to do, worry about each and every one of them. You are a king and a servant, a man and a boy. You will learn to decide, son of Adam, which one you are or have fate decide for you."

Edmund remembered Peter and smiled. "Then I will let fate decide. England is where I will always return to but when Narnia calls I will answer. Until Alsan says otherwise, I will continue to become Edmund the King, Edmund the servant, Edmund the man and Edmund the boy. Only when Aslan closes Narnia's doors from me, will I then decide to be one or the other."

Galadriel saw the sadness in the boy's eyes and closed her eyes, feeling the delicious waves of tragic love and resignation roll from his heart.

"So it will be, son of Adam," she said, before opening her eyes again to pierce the young king with their sharp regard, _when you leave Narnia forever your life will be empty but you will prevail._

When the Lady caressed his cheek with her gentle fingers, Edmund felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. "Amen."


	5. Equine Star

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA (Equine Star)**

The King of Rohan stared at the half-man half-beast in amazement before the sound of hoofs stomping on the floors shook him from his dazed state.

When the creature made a growling sound at the back of its throat, Eomer nearly made a step back but then the dark eyes widened and the creature spoke with a rumbling voice, "Your Majesty!"

Eomer wondered how the creature knew him when he heard the seemingly-young king's voice coming up from behind him.

"Glenstorm!" Edmund greeted the centaur, all smiles, "This is a pleasant surprise! How did you come by here?"

The centaur bowed before lifting his head with a shake of his shaggy hair, the golden light bouncing off of the pillars of the hall making the mane look fiery. "With help from the elves of Lothlorien, Your Majesty. Narnia is safe with Asterius & Reepicheep keeping guard. The stars warns of a big battle and I rushed here to join the fight against Jardis."

"We could do with an extra sword, General," Caspian said joining them before turning towards Eomer to ask, "Your Majesty, I hope it would not be an imposition to have General Glenstorm join us for dinner tonight?"

During the course of the reunion, Eomer have managed to gather himself together and spoke graciously to his guests. "Of course, it won't. I am sure there will be a lot of things for the general to catch up on."

"And, General Glenstorm," the blonde king turned to the centaur, "May I be so bold as to say that Eorlings have not seen a marvel such as yourself. I pray that you forgive us for our curiosity. We, of the Mark, pride ourselves as the best riders in Middle Earth and to see a soldier be his own stead is a wonder to behold!"

The centaur mumbled something undistinguishable and Eomer took it as an answer that the centaur was not offended by his words and actions. When the Rohan King walked away, Edmund glanced at Glenstorm's flushed face and said laughingly, "Looks like someone is going to be written in the books of Middle Earth soon. A myth in a 100 years' time!"

Glenstorm growled before stomping his hoofs on the floor again in annoyance.


	6. Legend

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA (Legend)**

Caspian walked onto the deck and allowed the cold night air to freshen his mind after the talk of war and battle in the warm confines of the Golden Hall made warmer by the intake of rich wine and jovial, sometimes heated, conversations.

It was the first time the young king has been in the company of so many charismatic people in one room and he was excited, humbled and challenged all at once as he sat at the table with them, discussing politics and exchanging military tactics. In Narnia he felt forever alone on the throne. His citizens, even the creatures from ancient Narnia bow to him as king and he has not ruled long enough to ally himself with another ruler who he truly trust in confidence to keep Narnia's wellbeing at heart as his or her own kingdom.

Edmund seemed more at ease among the royalty and military generals of Middle Earth and Caspian could not help but feel envious. He knew the Ancient king has had more experience mixing battle strategy discussion & court behaviour and he wonders how long it would be when he feels himself at par with Edmund before the pale-skinned king's next visit to Narnia.

The sound of footsteps on the wooden deck alerts him of another and turns around to see Faramir, Gondor's steward stride up to stand beside him to take a deep breath of the cool air.

"Taking in some fresh air, your Majesty?" Faramir asked good-naturedly.

Caspian nodded, smiling. "How does it fare in the hall?"

"After we have agreed on how best to siege the ruins of Cirith Ungol, the meeting has lost its fire. There is only light talk and banter now. It's been a long time since King Elessar has visited Rohan after he took Gondor's reign and he enjoys spending tonight's reprieve with his equal."

"Among Kings."

"Among warriors foremost," Faramir said, "He was a ranger before he became king. But growing up among fair people of Rivendell did aid him to act like a king in Gondor's court and any others in Middle Earth. The touch of the elves still lingers on him and people think him ethereal."

"He must be pleased as Gondor's throne was thrust upon him," Caspian mused aloud, thinking that King Elessar must have felt the same as he did when he became king at a young age.

"More trying, actually, after the amusement wore thin." Faramir smiled wryly.

Caspian laughed. "Edmund and Lucy probably have the same thing in common. They are a legend of their own right."

"Ah. Legends are difficult catch up to."

The king of Narnia was taken aback, wondering if something in his tone just now made voice of his lack of confidence. "I did not mean-"

Faramir looked at him in surprise. "Oh. Forgive me, Your Majesty. I'm afraid the wine has made me loose-tongued tonight. I meant no disrespect."

Caspian was silent before looked back to the starry sky. "Edmund and Lucy were but children when they ruled Narnia, without any knowledge on how to rule and administer a kingdom. I was a prince who had everything but failed to learn what was important."

Faramir nodded and acknowledged Caspian's quiet confession with his own. "I have learnt that uncertainty is the root of all problems. You cannot try to emulate a mighty force when you can be a different one in your own right. If my brother, who fell during the Ring Quest, was alive, he would have been the king's steward. The people of Gondor, our father and I loved him dearly but I cannot hope to be like him for he is his own man and I am my own. We have to be great of our own right and maybe, we can be a legend of our own."

Caspian gave a quiet sigh and smiled. "You are right, Faramir. I wish I had your counsel in the early years I was crowned King of Narnia."

"There is good counsel all around you if you listen well enough," Faramir advised.

"Yes, or course," Caspian admitted wryly, "I learned that the hard way with Reepicheep."

"Reep-i-cheep?"

"A warrior-mouse. And he doesn't like to be underestimated due to his size. Even Lucy takes care not to call him "cute" to his face anymore."

When Faramir still maintained that look of amusement and disbelief on his face, Caspian couldn't help but laugh. "I think I need more wine to tell you the story of the Great Reepicheep. Come, let's get back inside. I am sure the others would like to listen to this as well."

Faramir grinned. "Yes, let us."


	7. The Glorious and The Magnificent

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA (The Glorious and The Magnificent)**

Haldir let the arrows fly from his bow swiftly one after another, seemingly without thought, while keeping the rest of his attention on the young woman not far from his side who was also letting loose her own collection of arrows towards the charging Orcs.

Susan, The Gentle, daughter of Eve, the Lady of Lothlorien had adressed her. When Susan first appeared with her companion, he was as cautious as any wood-elf when finding a stranger roaming the Woods he guards. But the odd sight of a woman holding a bow in her able grip changed some part of the suspicion and wariness in him into curiosity. He was not afraid of her man-made bow and arrows but now, fitted with a new bow and arrows gifted by Galadriel, the young woman was as competent with her weapon as the next elf. Although he was much taken aback when his keen eye spied a small emblem of a face of a fierce creature at the bow ends when normally, the Galadhrim favours plain or simple adornments on their weaponry. He has wondered if his Lady has the bow made especially for the Gentle Lady and why. Seeing her in battle now, he understood.

As soon as the last Orcs fell dead by their arrows, Haldir stepped back and looked at Susan and said, "We are close to Anduin. I pray that Lord Glorfindel and -"

His words were cut off by the muffled clanging of metals and before he knew it he was running towards the Great River where the boats were to be prepared for the journey towards Gondor. When he reached the edge of the woods overlooking the River he was about to knock back his arrow as soon as he saw the skirmish but then he realised that the two need no help from him.

He has heard how fearless a warrior Glorfindel of Rivendell is but seeing with his own eyes the elf-Lord fighting the Orcs in his vengeful glory made Haldir stare in wonder. The Firstborn was quick, graceful and merciless. And beside him, Peter. A High Lord of Man, brother to Susan and son of Adam.  
Like the handful of men-warriors he has met, Peter's gait and movement is heavy but the power and skill the young man performs made a stunning contrast to Glorfindel's fighting. Elf and Man. Both warriors and Lords, mighty in their own right.

A rustle of grass and fallen leaves broke him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Susan reaching him with a touch of consternation and worry on her youthful face.

"Peter-"

"-Is fine my Lady. I am sorry to have left you so suddenly."

Susan gave a gracious nod and looked towards the shore to where Glorfindel and Peter were killing the last of the hideous creatures. Their golden hair shone in the sun and behind them the water from the River sparkled like diamonds, making the gore of Orc blood darkening their blades a matter of little regard.

Haldir began, "They are-"

Susan smiled with pride. "Magnificent."


	8. The Queen of Mordor

**LORDS OF MIDDLE EARTH & NARNIA (The Queen of Mordor)**

Snaga scampered up the stairs of the ruined tower, quick and nimble despite his limp and made it to the top where sheet of ice sat as if precariously on top of a clawed steeple as high as his head. Two guards, survivors from the lesser cohorts of the Isengarders in the battle of the One Ring who were standing on two sides of the ice sheet, fixed the orc with a fierce and condescending look.

"I have news for the Queen," Snaga hissed and was about to step forward towards the ice when a clawed hand grabbed him by the neck to stop him.

"You will tell it to me, you swine, and I will pass it to the Queen," growled the Uruk-hai, tightening his grip.

Snaga gave a laugh that came out as a choke. "  
And let you take the glory? I think not-"

The hand squeezed harder and Snaga was about to yield when a lyrical voice sounded in the gloom of air. "Loyal Uruk-hai. Please. Let the orc tell us his news."

Snaga was suddenly released and he was not even aware he was lifted off the ground by his throat until he fell onto the floor, coughing and trying to get the foul air into his lungs.

"Snaga, my Queen," the orc wheezed as he picked himself up to look upon the image in the ice of the Witch in her glorious beauty.

"Yes, Snaga," the Witch said, prompting him with a wave of her pale hand, "You have news?"

Snage snapped out of his daze and tried to stop the sudden trembling made from the unexplainable chill that could even pierce the heat of Mt Doom. "Yes, my Queen. The Kings of Middle Earth are moving towards Gondor to arm and group their forces and by our count they will reach Minas Tirith in less than two fortnight."

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

"With them, my Queen," Snaga reported, "Two groups, with the farthest just coming through the River."

The bright blue eyes seemed to flicker with something Snaga could not read. "And they managed, how?"

"Th-They.... the elves and... the-the tarks..."

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan were alone in the open - easy pickings before they joined their Middle Earth allies," the Witch said cooly, "and you are telling me no one was able to capture or kill even one of them?"

"The-They had Gondor, Rohan and the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien at their backs, my Queen! It was unforseeable-"

"This is inexcusable!" yelled the White Witch, the booming sound of her voice making the orc cower. "You will send a message to our army that failure cannot be tolerated!"

Snaga blubbered. "Yes my Queen! At once!" And he turned around to leave when he heard his sovereign speak again. "You misunderstand me when you thought that you would be alive to send it."

Snaga was barely able to turn back around to face the cold form of his Queen he had grown to fear and love at first sight when a biting force of white, hot and painful spell enveloped him from behind.

"Gather the troops," commanded the White Witch to the Uruk-hai who were sneering at the stone statue of Snaga, "Prepare for battle at Minas Morgul and we will litter Ephel Duath with corpses from Rohan, Gondor and of the elves. I will travel soon from the Dark Tower and they will see the power of the White Witch made anew by the magic of Mordor."

"Yes, my Queen," said the Uruk Hai.

Just before her image disappeared from the ice, the Witch waved her hand towards the stone statue of the orc messenger and one could see the glint of gold from the band around her slim finger. "Oh, and before you leave, give a little push at Snaga down the tower for me. That's a good lad."


End file.
